Recuerdos
by Crazy Little Alice
Summary: ¿Que harias si en un choque perdieras la memoria? ¿Que pasaria si no recordases ni siquiera a tu hija, a tu familia? Por suerte, no te ha ocurrido jamas. Pero Bella no tubo la misma suerte. TH plizz entren... Mal summary.. :S
1. Chapter 1

La carretera mojada, el velocímetro a mas de 200 km/h, un taxi y un tráiler desbocado.

Fue lo único que se necesito para deshacer mi vida. Una punzada en la frente y todo se había vuelto borroso. Un dolor fuerte en la nuca y todo había dejado de tener sentido. Un dolor en mis miembros y todo se había vuelto negro.

Metida en mi obscuridad sentí que algo dejaba de hacer presión sobre mí y se lo agradecí a cualquier fuerza que había hecho eso.

Muchos sollozos y voces pidiendo auxilio.

Fue lo único que alcance a oír después de perder todo. No sentí mis brazos, no sentía la cabeza ni las piernas.

Mi vida paso frente a mis ojos.

Mi madre, mi padre y su divorcio.

Mis visitas a Forks y mi odio hacia este.

Una nueva boda y Phill llego oficialmente a la vida de mi madre.

Una despedida.

Un viaje permanente a Forks.

Cartas recibidas.

Un instituto.

Mis amigos.

Edward.

Mi boda.

El nacimiento de Nessie.

Vanessa Elizabeth Cullen, mi hija.

Una llamada.

Una promesa.

Una despedida temporal a corto plazo.

Un viaje de emergencia.

Mi madre muy grave y se me hacia tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Un taxi

Un tráiler.

Un estruendo.

Y todo se fue al desagüe.

¿Yo tenía una hija?

¿Quien era Edward?

¿Quien era Nessie?

¿Quien?

¿Quien era yo?

¿Que me había pasado?

¿Donde estoy?

¿Estoy perdida?

¿Ya he muerto?

_____________________________

_**Bueno, esto se me ha ocurrido, espero que les guste y bueno, no soy buena haciendo summarys, pero lo intento ¿Gano puntos por eso?**_

_**¿No? Bueno, al menos me quite de dudas…**_

_**Reviews, Pliiiizz!!!!**_


	2. Subconsiente

¿Donde estoy? ¿Que paso?

Estaba aún a obscuras, podía escuchar un sonido muy bajo; Pip, pip, pip. Era una maquina. Me asusté y el ruido se hizo mas fuerte y constante. Bueno, creo que ya sabía donde estaba; estaba en un hospital. ¡Diablos! En un hospital. Odio los hospitales. Odio las agujas y odio estar acostada.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y, en efecto, estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Pude ver las paredes pintadas de blanco, las sabanas color azul verdoso, aparatos conectados a mí, una puerta de cristal con persianas hasta el suelo y lo que parecía un duendecillo, en la esquina parada. Un duendecillo pequeño, de cabellos cortos y desordenados, con grandes ojos azules, una piel color marfil y cara de ángel.

Un ángel, un muy pequeño ángel.

De mi despertar habían pasado algunos 30 segundos, todo había sido rápido.

Sentí algo sobre mi cara, alrededor de mi nariz y mi boca, me estaba molestando y llevé la mano hacia la cosa.

De un momento a otro el duende estaba a mi lado y negaba con la cabeza. No obedecí y ella no hizo nada por detenerme.

-Hola -mi voz sonó extraña y ronca, como si hubiera estado mucho inconsciente.

-Hola -dijo con una voz extremadamente suave, como una caricia.

¡Hey, yo la conocía! Pero, ¿Quien era? No lo recordaba.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunte mirándola muy fijo

-Lo descubrirás, pero luego.

-¿Luego?

-Si, luego. Ahora tienes que llamar a los doctores.

-¿Y si lo haces tú?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Llámalos tú.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, yo vengo a ayudar pero no puedo darte mucha información.

-¿Te conozco?

-Dímelo tú -dijo acunando su cara en sus manitas y apoyando sus codos en mi cama.

La puerta se abrió y una enfermera me miró sorprendida.

-Hola

-Hola -respondí

-¿Hace cuanto llevas despierta?

-Yo...

-Despertaste hace 5 minutos -dijo el duende del lado contrario al que había estado antes

-Ah, si creo que si -dije esperando que tomaran en cuenta las palabras del duende a mi lado

-¿Disculpa?

-Hace algunos 5 minutos

-Oh, bueno, es malo que estés sola así que voy a llamar a los médicos para que te revisen y...

-No estoy sola

-Cariño, no hay nadie más aquí

-¡Esta ella! -dije señalando al duende a mi lado ¿Qué pasaba con esa enfermera?

-No hay nadie ahí

-Ella, ella esta ahí, se llama...

-Alice -dijo el duende

-Si, se llama Alice

-Querida, llamaré al doctor Harrison -dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Salió, y yo empecé a buscar a Alice con la mirada, pero no la encontré. Había desaparecido. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Me quede mirando el lugar donde hacia un rato había estado Alice; después de un rato el doctor entró y me miró como preocupado.

-Hola

-Hola, doctor

-Disculpe, ¿Cual es su nombre, señorita?

-Yo... bueno, no sé

-¿Edad?

-Lo siento -dije mirando las sabanas

-Perfecto, una desconocida -dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Hey, pss, pss -dijo alguien a mi lado

Me sobresalté y miré a Alice con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cuando llegó?

-¿Donde estabas?

-No preguntes. Te llamas Isabella Marie, tienes 22 años.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ahora debo irme

-Disculpe -dijo el doctor y Alice se esfumó

-¿Si?

-¿Con quien hablaba hace un momento?

-Con Alice

-¿Alice?... Enfermera

-¿Si?

-Creo que hay que hacerle unos cuantos estudios, esta viendo cosas

-Claro, yo la preparo

-Espere -llamé

-¿Si?

-Mi nombre es Isabella Marie, tengo 22 años...

-Pareciera que no estás segura

-Lo estoy -dije decidida

-Bien -dijo anotándolo en una tablilla

-Solo que estoy confundida. No se donde estoy ni que me pasa. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que me paso.

-Bueno, pues, habíamos hecho algunos estudios, usted padece de amnesia solo que necesitábamos que estuviera despierta para ver si es temporal o si es permanente; ahora vamos a llevarla a que la revisen, y estás en Phoenix.

-Gracias

El doctor salió y la enfermera me pasó a una silla de ruedas, me llevaron a observaciones y luego a un cuarto que tenía una camilla que pasaba por un túnel; "Estamos escaneando tu cerebro" me habían dicho.

Después de un rato ya habían terminado de revisarme y me llevaron a mi habitación.

-Muy bien, solo falta tener listos los resultados -me dijo cuando ya estaba de nuevo en mi cama

-Gracias

El doctor se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir lo detuve:

-¿Doctor Harrison?

-¿Si? -preguntó al tiempo que se volteaba a verme y se acercaba

-Bueno, ¿esta mal que vea a Alice?

-Lo es, eso no es normal y quiere decir que hay algo más de que preocuparnos además de la amnesia, pero no te preocupes, dejanos a nosotros hacerlo, estarás bien.

-Estoy asustada

-No lo estés, ella no puede hacerte nada físicamente

-No quiero que Alice regrese, quiero estar bien y que la pueda ver esta mal. Es una falla en mi cerebro.

-Verás que buscaremos la solución y todo acabará.

-Gracias

Llegó la enfermera y me dijo que necesitaba descansar y que pondría sedantes en el suero. Así lo hizo y me quede dormida al instante.

_Todo estaba_ _muy borroso, Alice me miraba desde la esquina de la habitación. Avanzaba y tomaba mi mano y después, ¡Bam! Ahora estábamos en un claro, era de noche y había otras 6 personas tras de ella._

_Avanzaban hacia mí y me llamaban por mi nombre._

_-Bella –dijo Alice_

_-¿S-S-Si? –tartamudeé y después ella tomo la mano de una de las otras personas que estaban tras ella, a las cuales no se les veía el rostro._

_-Bella, recuérdame. Recuérdanos._

_-A-A-Alice –dije al punto del llanto_

_-No te asustes, todo va a estar bien._

_-Tu no estas bien_

_-Bella_

_-Me llamo Isabella_

_-¿Te das cuenta de que suena demasiado formal?_

_-Si_

_-Eres Bella_

_-Soy Bella…_

_-Míralo… él, tienes que recordarlo…_

_Alcanzé a ver una mata de cabello dorado._

_-¡Déjame! ¡Vete!_

_-Isabella…_

_-Isabella…_

-Isabella –dijo alguien despertándome

-¿Quién eres?

-No te asustes, soy una enfermera, cambiamos de turno

-Okay

-Bueno, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, no se preocupe

-Bueno, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo pulsa este botón –dijo señalando un botón rojo que estaba al lado de la cabecera de la camilla.

-Si, no pasa nada

-Okay

Entonces se fue, y yo arqueé mi cuerpo para estirarme y después me senté.

Y ahí estaba, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y con sus bracitos abrazándolas a estas.

-Alice –la llamé

-Bella, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres mejorar?

-Si quiero

-Te estoy ayudando y tú te despiertas, te asustas

-Vete

-No, Bella

-¡Vete! ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Vete!

-Bella escúchame

-No quiero, vete –dije levantándome

-¡Bella, tienes que entender! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte! ¡Él esta sufriendo!

-¡No se quien es él! ¡Vete!

-Si lo sabes, si yo lo se tu lo sabes. Soy Alice, personificando tu inconsciente. Si yo lo sé tu lo sabes. Que no recuerdes con claridad es distinto y yo no te puedo dar detalles, porque esos detalles se han borrado.

-¡Vete! –dije gritando y saltando

En unos segundos llegaron los doctores y Alice solo veían como trataban de acostarme y sedarme. Cuando lo lograron Alice había desaparecido y ya no me molesto en mis sueños.

_________________

**Bueno, espero que les agrade y que me dejen un revieeeew pliiiizzz son gratiiiz-!!**

**Wenooooow, espero tmbn que me sigan leyendo y psss k esten todos muy bieeen ya q´iio no toy beeeen :(**

**waaa pero weno, asi tngo k vivir, cuidense comntenme y psss bye :))**

**Lala_3**


	3. Loca y un recuerdo

Solo ha pasado una semana desde que he despertado. Una semana desde que mis recuerdos se han dormido.

Alice, Alice es ahora una parte de mi vida ahora, ya que la veo en todas partes, siempre tratando de ayudar, aunque solo logra asustarme, porque yo se que ella no es real.

En mis sueños ha tratado de que conosca a alguien, alguien que yo se que conosco. Alice trata de que acepte verlo, que él tambien me ayudará, pero no quiero, no quiero volverme más loca de lo que ya estoy. Porque si bien, los doctores me creen loca, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Solo hay unas pocas veces en las que de verdad quiero hablar con Alice, y esas veces son cuando los doctores me dejan sola pòr un muy largo tiempo.

Las enfermeras que en un principio me atendian con mucha atencion, ahora se alejan de mí. Piensan que voy a hacerles daño, quiza.

Siempre me llevan de un lugar a otro haciendome estudios y pruebas. Siempre tratan de que este sedada para ahorrarse problemas, creo yo. Quizá eso no sea bueno, quiza yo debería irme y dejar mi suerte correr; se ahorrarian un cuarto y bolsas de suero.

Han empezado a hacer investigaciones sobre mi vida. Pero no han podido sacar nada, necesitan un apellido y Alice no ha sabido darmelo.

Me habían cambiado a otra planta, la más alta donde el cuarto era mucho más grande y no estaba muy habitado, solo había otros 3 pacientes en el area, creo que fue una precaución.

Este nuevo cuarto tenía una gran ventana que cubria casi toda la pared y de paisaje se veía un gran campo con flores amarillas y una gran casa blanca con un gran arbol de manzanas a un lado.

Sabía que era de manzanas porque el doctor dijo que esa casa erade un amigo suyo que, lamentablemente, se había ido hacía 20 años y le había dejado a su esposa esa casa al marcharse.

-¡Bu! -grito una vocecita musical tras de mí.

-¡Alice! Me asustaste -dije volteando a ver al duende

-Siempre lo hago -dijo haciendo una mueca -¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

-Creo que si, los doctores me abandonaron de nuevo.

-Lo sé

-¿Vas a contarme algo más?

-Sip, algo que ya sabes.

-Dime

-Ellos piensan que estás loca

-Tienes razón, eso ya lo sabía

-Te tienen miedo

-Lo sé

-Solías jugar entre esas flores cuando tenías 3 años -dijo señalando el campo de flores amarillas

-¿Ah, si?

-Claro, tu y tu mamá vivían ahí, ¿lo recuerdas?

-No

-También solías vender las manzanas en el mercado, cuando querías ganar tu propio dinero para poder comprar una guitarra.

-¿La compré?

-Si, pero no sabías tocarla.

-¿Nunca aprendí?

-Si, pero eso fue hasta que cumpliste 8 años.

-4 años después.

-Vamos mejorando -me sonrió

-Y después empecé a vender las manzanas de nuevo, para comprar un pasaje que me llevara muy lejos, cuando mi mamá se volvió a casar, cuando tenía 13 años.

-Quisiste escapar, y fué cuando tu papá te dio una solucion facil, gratis y que implicaba un sacrificio enorme para tí.

-Odiaba ese lugar

-Lo odiabas, ¿recuerdas el nombre?

-No, ¿y tu?

-No...

Tocaron la puerta y Alice desapareció.

-Señorita, Isabella, ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó en doctor Harrison

-Claro -dije con dolor. ¿Es que no confiaba en mí? Yo no era peligrosa, solo estaba loca, para mi desgracia, lo estaba.

-Necesito hablar con usted. -dijo sentandose en el sillon de piel falsa que adornaba el cuarto, moví mi silla de ruedas -de la que me tenían prohibido moverme a menos de que me fuera a acostar- y me puse frente a él.

-Claro

-Bueno, no sabemos que te pasa. No podemos mantenerte más tiempo aquí en el hospital y te vamos a transportar a un hospital psiquiatrico, ahí tienen estudio especializado para poder entender tu caso.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Doctor Harrison, yo acabo de recordar algo.

-Dimelo

-Yo viví en esa casa, en la de las flores amarillas.

-Claro, claro

Genial. No me creía. ¿Por qué no me creía?

-Bueno, tengo que salir, voy a preparar tus expedientes para mandarte al hospital psiquiatrico.

-No estoy loca.

-No puedo ver a esa tal Alice.

-¿Y eso es lo que me hace estar loca?

-Bella, calmate -dijo Alice a mi lado ¿Cuando llego?

-¡Tu callate, Alice! ¡Solo me traes problemas!

-Hey, hablamos muy bien hace rato

-¡Pero ahora no quiero verte!

-¿Ves? -preguntó el doctor - Le gritas al vacío, a una imagen irreal. Algo que solo tú ves, y lo ves porque estas mal, nunca dije que estubieras loca.

¡Pero lo pensó! Lo penso cuando me dijo "No puedo ver a esa tal Alice" Es un hipocrito. Dije para mis adentros.

-Bueno, ya puede retirarse, ¿no cree que es hora?

-Vendran por tí en 6 horas máximo

-Adios -dije cortante

-Lo siento -dijo Alice cuando el doctor hubo salido

Me asusté. Bueno, quiza si estaba mal. Muy mal. Estos cambios de humor hacia Alice no daban nada que pensar que fuera bueno. Mi comportamiento era el de una loca; el de alguien que debería estar en una celda acolchada por el resto de su vida.

-¡Vete! ¡Dejame tranquila! -dije alejandome de Alice. Me había levantado de la silla.

-Bella, no quiero hacerte daño, lo sabes

-¡Dejame! ¡No te acerques! -dije interponiendo mis manos como una barrera

-Bella...

-¡Ayuda!

-Calma

-¡Ayuda!

Los doctores y enfermeras entraron corriendo y me llevaron hacia mi cama, después me sedaron. De nuevo.

_____________________________________

**Bueno, hoy no fue un dia muy bueno, asi que lamente el mini cap y que haya sido el peor… bueno, tengo quee irme **


End file.
